memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Borg
The following is a list of unnamed Borg. By species * Axum's species drone * Bajoran drone * Bolian drone * Cardassian drone * Evora drone * Hirogen drone 1 & 2 * Kelis' species drone * Klingon drone * Miscellaneous humanoids * Peliar Zel native drone * Reptohumanoid drone * Romulan drone * Varn's species drone * Vidiian drone * Voth drone By vessel * Borg Queen's sphere personnel * Borg Queen's vessel personnel * First's cube personnel * Korok's sphere personnel * Locutus' cube personnel * Tactical Cube 138 personnel By encounter Voice of the Borg The voice of the Borg was the collective voice of a Borg cube or Borg sphere which represented the Borg and their claims. In 2153, the voice from aboard the assimilated transport Arctic One informed the crew of that "You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." ( ) In 2365, the voice of the Borg informed the Enterprise-D, under Captain Jean-Luc Picard, that they had analyzed the ship's defensive capabilities as being "unable to withstand us" and that any attempt at self-defense would be "punished." ( ) A year later, the voice of the Borg spoke to Picard and ordered him to transport aboard their ship. Later, before his assimilation into the Collective, Picard argued with the voice of the Borg on behalf of humanity, but was told that his arguments were "irrelevant." ( ) The voice of the Borg addressed Starfleet's defense force in the Typhon sector prior to their time-travel incursion in 2373. ( ) While attempting to assimilate Species 8472 in late 2373, the voice of the Borg was cut off by the aliens' retaliatory fire, resulting in the destruction of two Borg cubes. ( ) Another voice of the Borg later informed the USS Voyager that the crew and ship will be assimilated. It further negotiated with Captain Janeway on forming an alliance against Species 8472. ( ) The voice of the Borg also negotiated with Janeway and Tuvok again when Janeway threatened to terminate the alliance because of the neural transceivers she and Tuvok should connect to the Collective. The voice later informed Seven of Nine and the other drones aboard Voyager that the war against Species 8472 would end in defeat and ordered the drones to take over Voyager's deflector. ( ) The voice of the Borg also spoke to Seven of Nine in her flashbacks and hallucinations in 2374 regarding her own assimilation. ( ) When Arturis landed in the Borg region after he used his quantum slipstream drive and Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine were beamed aboard the Voyager, several Borg cubes welcomed him. The Borg voice informed him that he would be assimilated. ( ) In 2378, the voice of the Borg informed the Borg Queen about the intruding USS Voyager into the nebula, where a Borg transwarp hub was situated. ( ) was composed from the voices of Maurice Hurley, Rob Bowman, and Bowman's assistant. In the other episodes, it was provided by unknown performers.|The voice heard in Star Trek: First Contact was provided by actor Jeff Coopwood.}} 2153 Human/Tarkalean drones These Borg drones were assimilated in 2153 by two Borg drones from the 24th century which traveled back in time where their sphere was destroyed in Earth orbit. They were Human members of the Arctic Archaeology Team and Tarkaleans from a Tarkalean freighter. Some drones were aboard the assimilated and upgraded transport Arctic One where the away team of , Captain Jonathan Archer and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, fought against them to place charges in their warp engine. Four other drones boarded Enterprise where they met a security detachment in a corridor. They transported back aboard Arctic One shortly before the transport was destroyed by Enterprise. ( ) File:Borg drone 1, 2153.jpg|''Played by Pablo Soriano'' File:Borg drone 2, 2153.jpg|''Played by Andy Keith'' File:Borg drone 3, 2153.jpg|''Played by Shawn Crowder'' File:Borg drone 4, 2153.jpg|''Played by Brian Avery'' File:Borg drone 5, 2153.jpg|''Played by Eric Norris'' File:Borg drone 6, 2153.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Borg drone 7, 2153.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Borg drone 8, 2153.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' 2356 Raven attackers These two Borg drones assimilated Erin, Magnus, and Annika Hansen in 2356 aboard the . In 2374, Seven of Nine experienced a flashback reminding her of this situation and the assimilation while aboard the crash-landed wreckage of the Raven on a moon in B'omar space in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16 and are listed as "Clean Borg A" and "Clean Borg B" on the call sheet.}} File:Borg drone 1, 2356.jpg|''Played by Patrick Barnitt'' File:Borg drone 2, 2356.jpg|''Played by Ken Gruz'' 2365 Male drone 1 This Borg drone was the first drone seen by the crew of the . He transported directly into main engineering and studied the computer graphics. Lieutenant Geordi La Forge called for the security and Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Lieutenant Worf joined them in main engineering. The drone did not react when Picard tried to make contact and was damaged by Worf when it tried to deactivate the ship's energy systems. The second Borg drone which appeared when this drone was damaged took several pieces of technology from it and then the drone disappeared. ( ) Male drone 2 This Borg drone was the second Borg ever encountered by the crew of the Enterprise-D. Worf tried to damage this drone, too, but was unable because of the shieldings the Borg activated. He transported aboard the ship when Lieutenant Worf damaged the first drone. After finishing the adjustments and collecting information he took pieces of technology from the first drone and transported back aboard the Borg cube. ( ) Drones These seven Borg drones, included one who was female before she was assimilated. They were the first drones the away team of the encountered on a Borg cube in 2365. Commander Riker was confounded that these drones did not react when the away team beamed on board the Borg cube. ( ) File:Female Borg 2365.jpg|A female Borg drone File:Borg drones 2365.jpg|All seven Borg aboard a Borg cube File:Borg cube interior, remastered.jpg|Various Borg drones Infant drone This Borg infant was discovered by William T. Riker in what appeared to him to be a nursery. Riker described his interpretation of the Borg assimilation process, based on his observations of the infant, as: "from the looks of it the Borg are born as biological lifeform. Almost immediately after birth they begin getting artificial implants. They have apparently developed the technology to link artificial intelligence directly into a humanoid brain." ( ) 2368 Sphere drone This Borg drone was fatally injured following the crash of a Borg sphere on Planet 1865-Alpha in 2368. Seven of Nine wanted to help it, but it died in front of her. ( ) Scout ship drones 1 Four Borg corpses were found dead after a Borg scout ship crashed inside the Argolis Cluster in 2368, where it was discovered by personnel from the . The lone surviving drone, Hugh, was rescued by the away team. They were later dismantled by two other drones. ( ) File:Dead Borg 1 2368.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Dead Borg 2 2368.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Dead Borg 3 2368.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Dead Borg 4 2368.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' Scout ship drones 2 These two Borg drones from a Borg scout ship linked with Hugh who was the lone survivor of a crash of another scout ship, after he was beamed to the site of the crash by the Enterprise-D who had originally rescued him. They dismantled the dead drones and beamed back on their ship. ( ) File:Borg drone 1 2368.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Borg drone 2 2368.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' 2369/70 Diversion drone This Borg drone transported alongside Crosis on board the Enterprise-D to divert the crew and let the Borg ship escape through the transwarp conduit. It was damaged and killed by Lieutenant Worf, after it killed Crewman . ( ) Lore's followers These Borg drones were among the rogue Borg drones led by Lore in 2369. They've settled on an unnamed planet in a Borg compound and were influenced by Lore who tried to built a "new race" and supported them after their disconnection from the Borg mind. A few of them were not satisfied with Lore's decisions and joined an underground group, led by the well known Borg Hugh. When Captain Picard, Deanna Troi, and Geordi La Forge were held prisoners by Lore's Borg, Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf got help from Hugh's group and rescued their crewmembers. After the brawl in the Borg compound, Data deactivated Lore and the Borg followed Hugh. ( ) , Adrian Tafoya , and an unknown actor .}} File:Borg drone 1, 2370.jpg|''Played by Pam Blackwell'' ( ) File:Borg drone 2, 2370.jpg|''Played by Adrian Tafoya'' ( ) File:Borg drone 3, 2370.jpg|''Played by Rogan Wilde'' ( ) File:Borg drone 4, 2370.jpg|''Played by Debra Dilley'' ( ) File:Borg drone 5, 2370.jpg|''Played by Gary Hunter'' ( ) File:Borg drone 6, 2370.jpg|''Played by Steven Boz'' ( ) File:Borg drone 1, 2369.jpg|''Played by Mary Thompson'' ( ) File:Borg drone 7, 2370.jpg|''Played by Carl David Burks'' ( ) File:Borg drone 2, 2369.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Borg drone 8, 2370.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Borg drone 9, 2370.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Borg drone 10, 2370.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Borg drone 11, 2370.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Borg drone 12, 2370.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Borg drone 13, 2370.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Borg drone 14, 2370.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' ( ) File:Borg drone 15, 2370.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' ( ) Lore's holding cell guard This Borg drone guarded the holding cell in the Borg compound on an unnamed planet. It was deceived by Deanna Troi and Jean-Luc Picard and dropped the force field. Picard damaged it by extracting his tubes. ( ) }} Lore's experiments These two crippled Borg drones were victims of Lore's experiments in 2369. They were among the Borg who followed Hugh and remained in their hiding place, in the tunnel system under the Borg compound. Lore's experiments caused major brain damages. ( ) File:Crippled female Borg.jpg|''Played by Tracee Lee Cocco'' File:Crippled male Borg.jpg|''Played by Craig Reed'' Ohniaka III drone 1 This Borg drone was part of the rogue Borg group which attacked the Federation outpost on Ohniaka III. Together with Torsus, Tayar, Bosus, and another drone attacked the away team from the Enterprise-D after it was discovered by Data. It was killed when its head bumped on a table. ( ) Ohniaka III drone 2 This Borg drone was part of the group of Borg who attacked the Federation outpost on Ohniaka III. When an away team of the Enterprise-D investigated he attacked Lieutenant Commander Data but was lifted up by Data and thrown against a wall. The drone died. Data, confused by his experience with emotion during this fight, recreated the same situation on the holodeck of the Enterprise-D and upgraded the strength level of the drone to "feel" the same emotion again. ( ) 2373 Skeletal drone Found on the Sakari planet in the Nekrit Expanse in 2373, the skeleton of this Borg drone was uncovered by the crew of the USS Voyager. It was the only evidence of the invading force that drove the planet's inhabitants underground. ( ) Corpse In 2373, a Borg corpse was brought aboard for analysis by The Doctor. ( ) and on second unit on on Paramount Stage 9.}} Probe analyzing drone In 2373, this Borg drone analyzed a probe launched from the USS Voyager. It was briefly seen on a monitor in engineering due to the data sent by the probe before it was shut down. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16.}} Borg drones In 2373, a number of Borg drones were encountered by the crew of the Voyager during the Borg battle with Species 8472. After Captain Kathryn Janeway formed an alliance with the Borg to defeat Species 8472, she and Tuvok were led by two Borg drones to the center of the cube, where the drones attempted to fit them with neural transceivers. Due to Janeway's threat to end the alliance immediatly, the neural tranceivers were removed and one drone was attempted to speak for the collective, Seven of Nine. The Borg cube on which they traveled came under attack by a Species 8472 bio-ship and was destroyed while protecting the Voyager but not before Seven of Nine and six other drones were beamed into cargo bay 2 aboard the Voyager. When the drones tried to take over the ship, they were blown out into space at order of Commander Chakotay. Seven of Nine was not harmed as she was working in a Jefferies tube to gain control over Deflector Control to open a quantum singularity into fluidic space. ( ) and Thursday on Paramount Stage 9 and 16 while the other two actors only worked on Thursday 5 June 1997 on Paramount Stage 16, the cargo bay 2 set.|The call sheets also feature the note for the set dressing, "Borg Dummies". To fill in the background, prop mannequins were placed in the Borg alcoves. They were previously used in and were later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Borg in cargo bay 2 1.jpg|''Played by Patrick Barnitt'' File:Borg in cargo bay 2 2.jpg|''Played by Mark Major'' File:Borg in cargo bay 2 3.jpg|''Played by John Tampoya'' File:Borg in cargo bay 2 4.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:Borg in cargo bay 2 5.jpg|''Played by Steve Carnahan'' File:Borg in cargo bay 2 6.jpg|''Played by Lou Slaughter'' File:Borg aboard cube, 2374.jpg|''Played by a prop dummy'' Corpses These Borg corpses were seen in a vision by Kes in sickbay, and later found amid debris of a Borg fleet by the crew of the USS Voyager. They were killed by a member of Species 8472. ( ) Damaged drones (2373) These damaged Borg drones were encountered by the crew of the USS Voyager in a debris field of fifteen Borg cubes after they were destroyed by a Species 8472 bio-ship. They were all damaged following the contact with the alien and tried to repair the damage and another Borg was trying to assimilate a bio-ship, plunging in its assimilation tubules, to no effect. Two of the drones were killed by a member of Species 8472 shortly before Harry Kim was attacked, too. ( ) and Monday on Paramount Stage 16.|The first two pictured drones were played by regular stunt performers who filmed their stunt scene on Monday 10 March 1997 on Paramount Stage 16 under stunt coordination by Dennis Madalone.}} File:Damaged borg drone 1, 2373.jpg|''Played by Jeff Cadiente'' File:Damaged borg drone 2, 2373.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Damaged borg drone 3, 2373.jpg|''Played by Craig Reed'' File:Damaged borg drone 4, 2373.jpg|''Played by John Tampoya'' File:Damaged borg drone 5, 2373.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:Damaged borg drone 6, 2373.jpg|''Played by Patrick Barnitt'' Infected drone This Borg drone entered the Species 8472 bio-ship when its cube was attacked by the alien species. It fired against a wall aboard the ship but was infected with alien s by a member of Species 8472. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16.|The call sheet mentions that this Borg has "alien nose tendrils".}} 2375 Borg sphere drones These two Borg drones tried to stop One when it beamed aboard their Borg sphere. They were deactivated by One's multi-spatial force field and destroyed when One navigated the sphere into a proto-nebula. ( ) File:Drone attacking One 1.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Drone attacking One 2.jpg|''Played by Chester E. Tripp III'' Borg probe drones These Borg drones manned a Borg probe the USS Voyager encountered in 2375. The drones died when a modified photon torpedo detonated near the power core. ( ) File:Borg probe drone 1 2375.jpg|''Played by Keith Rayve'' File:Borg probe drone 2 2375.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' Operation Fort Knox drones These Borg drones worked on the Borg sphere the Voyager chose as target for their operation Fort Knox in 2375. Like in their simulation Captain Janeway, Tuvok, Harry Kim, and Seven of Nine experienced the same situation until Seven decided to stay aboard the Sphere and rejoin the Collective. ( ) File:Fort Knox Borg drone 1.jpg|''Played by Patrick Barnitt'' File:Fort Knox Borg drone 2.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Fort Knox Borg drone 3.jpg|''Played by Kerry Hoyt'' 2376/77 Alien man drone This alien man, a Borg drone in real life, appeared in Unimatrix Zero after the nanovirus was released into the Borg hive. When Seven of Nine asked him if he remembered who he was or what ship he was on, he answered that he did not. ( ) Borg Queen's drones These two Borg drones assisted the Borg Queen in Unimatrix 01 in 2376/77. They've guarded Four of Twelve and later dismantled him to extract his cortical array. They were also present and guarded the Queen when an errant drone tried to attack her and while a hologram of Captain Janeway was projected. ( ) File:Queen's aide 1.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:Queen's aide 2.jpg|''Played by Keith Rayve'' Invading drones These Borg drones were sent into Unimatrix Zero by the Borg Queen to re-assimilate all drones who shared individuality in this place. The inhabitants of Unimatrix Zero tried to resist them and fought against them with traps and weapons such as the Klingon bat'leth. Captain Kathryn Janeway herself defeated a drone by attacking it. ( ) File:Borg invading Unimatrix Zero 1.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Borg invading Unimatrix Zero 2.jpg|''Played by Chester E. Tripp III'' File:Borg invading Unimatrix Zero 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Borg invading Unimatrix Zero 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' 2377 Dead Borg A cortical node of a Dead Borg was extracted by a laser scalpel as a replacement for Seven of Nine's cortical node which was malfunctioning. ( ) Invading Borg drones These three Borg drones beamed aboard the bridge of the Voyager after the shields failed. Because of 's tediousness he created this scenario. One of the drones was shot by Tuvok, the second one attacked Captain Janeway and the third one tried to assimilate Commander Chakotay. They were stopped and transported away by Q, who was angry about his son's behavior and told him not to provoke the Borg. ( ) File:Keith Rayve, Q2.jpg|''Played by Keith Rayve'' File:Borg 1, Q2.jpg|''Played by Curtis Wong'' File:Borg 2, Q2.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' 2378 Borg Queen's contingent These three Borg drones guarded the Borg Queen in 2378 at Unimatrix 01 in the Delta Quadrant. They were present when Admiral Kathryn Janeway was transported aboard the complex and they died like the Borg Queen because of a virus Admiral Janeway infected the Borg Queen with. ( ) de:Weitere Borg fr:Borgs inconnus nl:Naamloze Borg Unnamed Borg Borg, Unnamed